


butterfly, come hither

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, member love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi is too sexy for his band.





	butterfly, come hither

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> 1\. Koyama

“Good morning! How is everyo-”

Koyama stops dead in his tracks when he’s greeted with the most smoldering look he’s ever seen on Tegoshi’s angelic face. His eyelids heavy, his lips barely parted, his hair falling in his eyes _just right_ and Koyama drops whatever bags he’d been holding and clutches his heart.

Tegoshi doesn’t seem concerned with the reaction, just approaches Koyama like a cat on the prowl until the latter’s pressed up against the wall he didn’t know he’d been stepping back towards. There’s a hair’s breath between them, not exactly touching but close enough to have Koyama’s heart racing, hot puffs of air on his neck as eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

A perfect full body roll, then Tegoshi spins and holds his expression, nearly drawing Koyama towards him until the facade stops suddenly.

Instantly Tegoshi’s face returns to normal, grinning wildly. “I’ve been practicing my solo!” he announces proudly. “How was it?”

“Convincing,” Koyama manages to sputter, eyes still bulging at Tegoshi in disbelief.

“Yay!” Tegoshi cheers. “I’m sexy!”

As he flits off to presumably practice his orgasm face on someone else, Koyama is already planning his very, _very_ cold shower.

> 2\. Massu

The dango sauce drips down Tegoshi’s chin, but he doesn’t really notice. He’s too busy sucking the balls into his mouth one by one, slowly taking each one past his lips and slurping the coating before swallowing it whole.

Next to him, Massu squirms. Very uncomfortably.

In an effort to contain himself, Massu concentrates on his own dango and purposely does not look at Tegoshi. In doing so, however, he ends up eating too fast and sitting there with nothing to occupy himself while Tegoshi is just starting on his second stick.

Of course, Tegoshi mistakes Massu’s longing stare for sadness. “Do you want some of mine?” he offers, taking the opportunity to lick his own lips before holding out the fresh stick.

Massu’s mouth automatically opens when Tegoshi taps his lips with the sticky dango, accepting the top ball that Tegoshi pushes into his mouth while biting his own lip attentively.

Admitting defeat, Massu just closes his eyes and tries not to moan.

> 3\. Shige

Surprising to no one, Tegoshi can’t sit in the same place for very long without moving _something_. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it half of the time, which bugs Shige to no end. He likes stillness, movements and sounds that _aren’t_ distracting, particularly when he’s studying.

Shige immediately feels bad because Tegoshi looks so _tired_ , his body probably moving involuntarily to keep him awake. He seems to be immersed in his book, something about cognitive dissonance that he’s had his nose in for about a week. Shige assumes he has a test or something coming up and admires the younger’s determination, even if it is annoying.

There seems to be a lull in Tegoshi’s muscle spasms and Shige takes advantage of it, quickly returning to his giant law book and skimming to the precedent he’d been taken away from. He makes it about two lines before a small sigh sounds from next to him, and against his better judgment his eyes flick over once again.

Tegoshi’s leaning on his arm, which rests against his head and tugs on his own hair with anxious fingers. The action exposes Tegoshi’s neck and it’s like a flame to a moth, Shige being the latter as he surreptitiously licks his lips at the sight of the pale skin. Then Tegoshi twists the fistful of hair in his hand and cringes like it stung, his lips slightly parting as he tilts his head and continues reading through hooded lids.

It’s shameful the way Shige stares, not even realizing what he’s doing until Tegoshi notices him and frowns. “You need to concentrate better,” he lectures.

Eyes narrowing, Shige purposely blocks his view of Tegoshi with his book and vows to study alone from now on.

> 4\. Ryo

It’s a little uncomfortable now that Tegoshi’s grown, but Ryo can’t deny him the lap he craves. Having numb legs is a small price to pay to see that smile flash on Tegoshi’s face, knowing that he’s putting it there.

They’re backstage at Music Station waiting their turn, and whoever is performing right now has a sultry, jazzy sound. Tegoshi grooves with his upper body, making Ryo laugh.

“I like this music,” Tegoshi says out loud, adding a small belly roll to his impromptu routine that has Ryo choking on his breath.

“Tego-nyan,” he starts, but his voice gets caught in his throat when Tegoshi rocks right against him.

Just then, Yamapi jumps up to make up an erotic dance to the song, and thankfully Tegoshi joins him.

Nobody wonders why Ryo is suddenly curled up in the fetal position.

> 5\. Yamapi

A small moan startles him awake, one which isn’t from his usual sleeping partner.

“Ryo-chan?” Yamapi guesses without opening his eyes. “Are you having a bad dream?”

“Not Ryo-chan,” a sleepy voice replies, and Yamapi can hear the smile from his youngest active member. “It’s okay to nap with you, right?”

“Of course,” Yamapi says, feeling a little like a mama dog as Tegoshi burrows next to him under the blanket of coats the other members gratefully donated in order for their Leader to sleep peacefully at work.

“Yay,” Tegoshi whispers, his breath right on Yamapi’s neck and eliciting a shiver that Yamapi doesn’t quite understand.

Another soft moan sounds, vibrations against Yamapi’s throat, which continue with each exhale as Tegoshi squirms and cuddles closer.

It’s then that Yamapi figures out what’s happening, feeling the familiar sensations course through his body as he simply closes his eyes and lets the noises transfer to his dreams. He thinks he might have to nap with Tegoshi more often, because it combines two of his favorite things – sleep and sex.

> 6\. Tegoshi

Fresh from the bath, Tegoshi towels his hair dry without bothering to put on a robe as he returns to his bedroom. He catches his reflection in the mirror and spares a glance to his body, scrutinizing his muscles and appreciating his curves.

Then he pulls the towel from his head and is almost knocked back by the look in his own eyes. He’s squinting without his contacts, but it looks like he’s in the midst of passion with the way his face is still flushed from the hot water. Absently his fingers trail along his collarbone, sending little shocks and shivers to a centralized location that quickly demands his attention.

He keeps watching his face as he explores his body, teasing himself as long as he can last before finally wrapping his fingers around hard flesh. His bottom lip is sucked into his mouth and he inhales sharply, throbbing at the sight and leaning against the wall to hold up his weight as he gives in to his own temptation.

When he opens his eyes again, the wet hair in his face and panting breath is inevitably what sends him crashing over, falling to his knees and crying out in a way that takes him higher.

He goes to bed satisfied.


End file.
